Silverpaw's Legacy
by Number Six - Maren
Summary: The story of Silverpaw; as told by her sister Goldencloud. One-Shot. Terrible Summery, and my first story.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own warriors... **

Stars shone in the velvet night sky, and a gentle breeze ruffled the fur of three small kits. An elder sat nearby, her dark golden fur glowing in the moonlight. The kits ran circles, squealing happily. Their mother lay nearby, her exhaustion clear in her yellow eyes.

"Come on, time to sleep." She said briskly, standing up quickly. She began to usher the kits inside, who began squealing and shouting madly in protest, batting at her with small, soft paws. The queen looked helplessly over at the elder, who smiled in amusement.

"Come here, and I'll tell you a story." She sat down, her tail curling over her paws, and her muscles relaxing. Her eyes were alight with amusement as the three kits tumbled head-over-heels to get over, away from their mother as fast as possible.

"What story, Goldencloud?" A small, black she-kit mewed excitedly, bounding around her in small leaps, before tucking herself against Goldencloud's side, nuzzling into her long, warm fur.

"The story of Silverpaw – my sister," she answered, waiting for the black she-kits brothers to settle down in front of her.

"When Silverpaw and I were born, our leader – Darkstar – received a dream from StarClan. The last dream before the stars disappeared completely. They told him that they had sent a cat down to the world of the living to guard over them; protect them. But they didn't realize that they had made a terrible, terrible mistake; one that would cost them dearly." She paused, staring at the kits' widened expressions. They loved new stories.

"My sister and I were very, very close. We knew each other like the tops of our paws. We were inseparable. By the time she and I became apprentices, something had changed. Stars no longer lit the ebony night skies. StarClan no longer spoke to the leaders or Medicine Cats; they vanished from existence.

Now Silverpaw had always been an intrepid, spirited cat. She was strong and brave of heart, but not always as smart as she should've been. Silverpaw began to get deadly ill, and claimed that strange ghost cats spoke to her in the night. We all thought she'd taken a fall too many, and lost her mind. She-"

"Did she lose her mind?" The black she-kit, Shadekit, interrupted.

"No, she was just temporarily delusional." Goldencloud responded, glaring at Shadekit.

"What we didn't know, is that it was the remnants of StarClan trying to speak to her. Everyone wanted to know where the stars had gone, so the leaders had a meeting. After a while, we found out what StarClan was trying to tell Silverpaw. They had created her, the child of the sun and the moon, to guard the clans through their guidance. But they hadn't been thinking when they had made this decision. Without the stars – which they used to create Silverpaw – one by one, they began to fade. Then, StarClan was no more. They had died. And until the stars returned to the skies, StarClan would never, _ever_, return."

Goldencloud paused, allowing the kits to take this in. They looked almost worried, glancing up at the skies, which were lit by brilliant silver lights. They looked back to Goldencloud expectantly.

"Silverpaw desperately wanted to know how she could restore them. It took a while, but they gave her the answer. In order for the stars to return, she had to sacrifice herself on the Night of the Eclipse-Moon; which happened every hundred years, or so they said. The clans fell into war, each blaming each other for the disappearance of StarClan in their terror. Silverpaw gained her warrior name – Silverpelt – during this time.

She trained hard, and stayed up late every night to watch the position of the moon. After seven seasons, the Eclipse-Moon finally lit the sky with a deadly blinding light. Silverpelt – alone – went to the cliffs, where she waited in the painful light until the Eclipse-Moon reached its highest point. Then, daringly, just as she always was, she pitched herself off the cliff, and fell to her death. The next morning, the leaders of all the Clans went to find her body, and all they found was a faintly, star-lit trace of her body, lying at the bottom of the cliffs."

Goldencloud sighed sadly, before continuing. "That night, stars – brighter than any we'd ever seen before lit the night sky. It seemed as if they were dancing; they seemed alive. And in honor of Silverpelt, they named the stars in the sky after her. And that, my dearest kits, is how we have Silverpelt." She looked at the kits as they crept closer to her. They snuggled up against her graying fur, closing their eyes.

Goldencloud tilted back her head, watching the sky as she did every night in remembrance of her beloved sister. "Thank you…" She whispered softly, before tucking her head between two of the kits' bodies, and falling asleep alongside them.


End file.
